memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Council
The Vulcan Council was the legislature of the Confederacy of Vulcan. When the Confederacy was a Federation member the Council was noted as the smallest planetary government in the United Federation of Planets. Overview The Council met in the Vulcan Council Chambers in ShiKahr, where the seven ministers could discuss issues of governance in the Hall of Debate, and had offices for each of their ministries. Elections were held once every decade, with candidates selected logically on their merit for the job by way of general elections where all adult Vulcans were entitled to vote. There had been no attempts at attempting to appeal to the voters or manipulate them in order to "buy" the elections with such an act being unheard of on the Vulcan homeworld. Following the elections, even those Vulcans that opposed the appointment of the individual into office were likely to follow such leaders due to the fact that they were placed in their position by the will of the people. Thus, any opposition to the newly elected leader would be a disruption in Vulcan society which was an act that was seen as being illogical. However, should the leader be shown to be incompetent in some manner - there were rules and procedures that were in place that needed to be followed in order to remove them. Thus, there were no open acts of rebellion with the Vulcan people simply waiting to see any act that was seen as being detrimental to their society whereupon they followed the standard impeachment procedure. In order to impeach the elected leader, the other six Councilors were required to make a unanimous vote in order to remove them from office. Whilst in place, no Vulcan Councilor had suffered such an act for seven hundred years. ( ) The Vulcan High Command's Administrator required approval from the Council to carry out their governance. ( }}) Ministries The Council's seven ministers each controlled one of Vulcan's ministries, which in turn operated various government agencies. The ministries worked semi-autonomously, with each minister largely trusting the others to carry out their duties with expertise. The Seven ministries were ( ): *Vulcan Ministry of State *Vulcan Ministry of Defense *Vulcan Ministry of Security *Vulcan Ministry of Trade *Vulcan Ministry of Thought *Vulcan Ministry of Science *Vulcan Ministry of Health History In 2154 Minister Kuvak expressed concerns to Administrator V'Las that members of the Council were not convinced of a necessity to launch V'las' planned invasion of Andoria. At around the same time T'Pau hoped the discovery of the Kir'Shara would convince members of the Council to reconsider their stance on the invasion plans and stop backing V'Las. ( }}) Later in 2154 T'Pol of the starship contacted the Council seeking information on the Thelasian Confederacy. ( ) In 2155 Captain Jonathan Archer commented that the Council was comparatively enlightened, compared to T'Pol; for it was ready to forge an alliance with Andoria, while T'Pol expressed distrust towards Shran. ( ) :This scene also appears in the , in that context referring to the Vulcans and Andorians allying to form the Federation rather than the Coalition of Planets. ''The Good That Men Do however reveals that the 2161 setting of "These Are the Voyages..." is falsified in historical records and that the events actually occurred in 2155.'' At some point before 2279, the Vulcan Council was informed of the fate of the stolen Vulcan ships whose crews were captured by the Romulan Star Empire and placed on Hellguard. ( ) The crew of the in 2293 fell under the protection of the Vulcan Council. ) Appendices Background The Vulcan Council as described in The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans is clearly the primary governing body on Vulcan. Its role as depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise is less clear; throughout Enterprise, both before and after the Syrrannite Reformation, the Vulcan High Command is commonly referred to in a context of a governing body. However, the }} establishes that High Command's leader, the Vulcan Administrator, requires approval from the Council to govern. Additionally, both before and after the reformation there is reference to the role of Vulcan First Minister as a leading political figure. The affirms that T'Pau is the new Vulcan head of government following the reformation. }} then established T'Pau as First Minister, while later referred to her as Administrator. The Good That Men Do also establishes that T'Pau is head of both the civilian government and Vulcan military, while Beneath the Raptor's Wing later confirmed the High Command as the military branch of the government. Thus T'Pau as head of state of Vulcan appears to hold two titles: Administrator of the High Command, and First Minister, presumably the leading figure of the Vulcan Council. Additionally, }} refers to a High Assembly; in the context of the reference it appears to be a significant governmental body, but the reference provides no information on its exact role or relationship with the Council or High Command. Connections External link * Category:Governments Council